Field
Example embodiments relate to technology for improving, enhancing, or optimizing the performance of a mobile device.
Description of the Background
Users using mobile devices experience inconvenience associated with speed, battery, and/or storage space, such as latency, insufficient battery amount, degradation in battery performance, and/or lack of storage space.
To facilitate management on the user side, recent mobile devices provide a function of displaying a battery temperature, a remaining battery amount, and a remaining battery time, a function of deleting cache or remaining files, and unnecessary applications, and the like.
However, due to a complex use method or menu configuration of an application, a user needs to find a necessary function in person based on an application. As described above, such a difficulty makes the user experience in managing a mobile device inconvenient.